super_mario_nintendo_skitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger, taller twin brother and is a major protagonist of the Mario franchise, being second only to Mario.Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Despite this, Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Mario Bros. marks his first appearance in the Mario franchise and his debut in general. Originally an exact copy, then palette swap of Mario, Luigi was created to facilitate a second player option. Since the two-player mode was dropped from most main Super Mario games beginning with Super Mario Land, Luigi has gained his own identity and personality, and he has effectively become the deuteragonist of the Mario franchise. This is especially noticeable in installments for the Luigi's Mansion and the Mario & Luigi series of games. History Luigi first appeared in Mario Bros '', where he is simply a palette swap of Mario, having the same actions and abilities as Mario. This appearance is often incorrectly attributed as his first. Aside from his green and black color scheme, there are no other differences in physical appearance. In the game, Luigi and Mario are portrayed as plumbers, who are trying to rid the sewers where they are working from Shellcreepers, Slipices, and many other monstrous creatures. In the remakes of this game, such as the one in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Luigi's color scheme changes to his current color scheme, which is based on the game, though his attributes remain unchanged. Luigi was played by an unknown actor in a live-action commercial for the Atari 2600 version of Mario Bros. The commercial portrays Luigi as a coward, though it is unknown if this had any influence on Luigi's current personality or not. Relationships Mario Luigi often accompanies his older twin brother Mario on his adventures, most prominently in the Mario & Luigi series. While there is some sibling rivalry between the two22, with Luigi sometimes feeling jealous and overshadowed by his brother, he also admires and looks up to him, wishing to be "a great plumber like his brother Mario" in Super Mario RPG. The two share a loving twin bond so strong that as babies, Baby Mario could sense where his brother was after they were separated by the Koopas. This closeness continues into adulthood, with the brothers frequently coming to each other's aid and rescue. While Mario is generally the more heroic and active of the two, Luigi has saved him on a few occasions, starting with Mario is Missing! and subsequently in Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel, Dark Moon, wherein Mario calls Luigi "number one" upon his rescue. In Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi shows himself to be very supportive of his brother's decisions when it comes to fashion choices. When talking to Luigi before starting the Balloon World minigame, Luigi will often comment on Mario's current costume, often stating that he "looks good" in the outfit he wears. When Mario wears Peach's Wedding Dress, his own suit, or Bowser's Tuxedo, Luigi will comment with surprise that he didn't know Mario is getting wed, only for him to realize that Mario is only wearing that outfit for fun, then respecting his decision to wear the outfit. Yoshi Luigi and Yoshi are good friends where yoshi hangs out with Luigi they completely funny.Category:Boys